


We've Got This

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	We've Got This

Marrying Tom Holland was the best thing in your life or at least you kept telling yourself that. To say the last few weeks had been tough would’ve been an understatement. You were fighting, almost constantly or just generally annoyed with each other. You didn’t know why and you certainly didn’t imagine your marriage to go like that but no matter what you tried, nothing worked. You tried talking to your parents about his but then got cold feet last minute, you didn’t want to disappoint them after all. After your last fight, which was only several minutes ago, you had stormed into your shared bedroom, pulled out a suitcase and began to random throw your stuff into it. You couldn’t take this anymore, you didn’t want to. You love Tom, you truly did but with every fight your patience ran thinner, making you want to get a divorce more and more, up to now where you were really considering it.   
“(Y/N)? What are you doing?” you heard your husbands voice coming from your bedroom door.  
“I’m leaving, Tom. You know, I’m thinking this was a mistake, marriage isn’t for us. We-I think…I think we should get a divorce,” you exhaled, tired of all the fighting. You were still mindlessly throwing things into your suitcase when you felt Tom approach. You turned around to talk to him but what you saw broke your heart. Tears were gathering in his eyes and as much as he tried to contain himself the first one rolled down his cheek when you looked at him.  
“Tom, I-,” you stuttered, getting chocked up as well, “I don’t want this either but I can’t take this anymore. All this fighting is making me feel worse and worse everyday.”  
“I know”-he pushed his hands into his curls-“(Y/N), I know. I don’t want this either, trust me.” At this point both of you were fully crying, tears streaming down your faces as you talked.   
You sat down onto your bed, head hanging low as sobs shake your body. Tom sat down next to you, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you closer to him.  
“When we took that vow, we promised to love each other in good and bad times and I’m not gonna break that promise. I love you, (Y/N) Holland. With all my heart and I think-no, I know, we can do this. It might take some time and hard work but we’ve got this, you hear me, darling? I love you, to infinity and beyond.” You smiled through the tears, now more happy then sad, shining in your eyes at your little insider.  
“To the infinity and beyond, Tom,” you leaned up to kiss him, however, before you could deepen it you heard little pads on the wooden floor coming your way. Looking up you saw Tessa walking towards you, tail waggling happily to see her two favourite humans reunited and not fighting.  
“Yeah, we’ve got this.”


End file.
